Viva Las Vegas
by See Jane Write
Summary: After rescusing Lorne in The House Always Wins, Fred and Gunn decide to get married. FredGunn.
1. Chapter 1

Viva Las Vegas

Summary: While in Las Vegas after rescuing Lorne, Fred and Gunn decide to take their relationship to the next level and get married.

Pairing: Fred/Gunn

Author's Note: Heeee, I am so hyper right now, and I'm listening to the ER theme song constantly, which has nothing to do with this. Anyway, inspired from the fact that I love the Fred/Gunn relationship, and there was absolutely no way they could drive to Vegas, do the whole save Lorne thing, AND get back before the sun rose in "The House Always Wins". Picks up from after they leave the Tropicana.

"Well, we've defeated evil, so what do you say to a drink?" Lorne asked curiously as the four of them (Angel, Fred, Gunn, and himself) drove through Las Vegas. "Totally my treat," he added.

Fred smiled slightly in the backseat where she was seated next to her boyfriend for almost a year Charles Gunn. "Drinks are nice," she said. "Although I probably should change out of this outfit," she added as she gestured down at her current outfit, the skimpy Lornette outfit she had stolen to get past the security guards and talk to Lorne.

"Naw, I like it," Gunn stated as he wrapped his arm around her. "I like everything about you."

"Um, we might have a bit of a problem," Fred noted as she glanced at the clock in Angel's car.

"What's that, baby?" Gunn asked. "Are your real clothes still back at the Tropicana since I doubt they'll be letting us in any time soon," he pointed out.

Fred shook her head. "Um, that's not it," she admitted. "Look at the time. It's almost four in the morning. It's a five and a half hour drive back to Los Angeles. We're not going to make it."

Gunn nodded. "Right," he said. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"I suppose we should stay at a hotel," Angel said. "Two rooms?" he asked curiously.

Gunn shrugged. "It depends on which hotel," he pointed out. "Some of them have those double room things, which would be better for us. You could have one bed, Lorne could have another, and Fred and I could pull out the sofa or something. It's cheaper."

"Two bedrooms is fine," Lorne said. "I have plenty of money from that gig. It was evil, but it paid well."

"If you insist," Fred said weakly.

"I do," Lorne insisted. "As long as the bar has seabreeze."

Gunn nodded. "Ok, now the only question is which hotel. Any suggestions?"

"Caesar's Palace?" Fred suggested as she peered to the side of the road. "It's right here," she added.

Angel shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me," he said as he pulled the car into the parking lot there. "Um, Lorne, why don't you come with me to get the rooms?"

Lorne shrugged and followed Angel inside the hotel.

"That just leaves us," Fred noted as she climbed out of the car. "I don't think I could go to sleep if I tried."

"Me either," Gunn admitted. "That fighting thing was pretty cool in a creepy way. I don't think I'll be coming back to Vegas any time soon."

"If you didn't have a destiny, do you think you would still be able to fight if you were in that room?" Fred asked seriously as she and Gunn began walking slowly into the hotel/casino.

Gunn thought about the question for a moment. "If you were in danger, definitely," he answered finally as he wrapped his arm around Fred. "I mean, you're so…wow, y'know? I love you."

"I love you, too," Fred told him. "I don't know what I'd be able to do without you there in my life."

"Let's not find out," Gunn told her with a smile on his face. "C'mon, we're in Vegas."

Fred frowned slightly. "I'm not following."

"Vegas: the universally recognized place where people can get married without the year long reservation on the date," Gunn explained.

"Charles, are you proposing to me?" Fred asked in shock.

Gunn shrugged. "So what if I am? Are you turning me down?"

"Are you actually insinuating that we have our nuptials here in perhaps the tackiest city known to mankind, perpetuating this town's appeal to the drunk people who get married here without even realizing what they've done?" Fred asked.

"Well, that depends," Gunn stated as they stopped walking. They were now facing each other and looking seriously into each other's eyes.

"On what?" Fred asked.

"On what you just said," Gunn replied as he gave his girlfriend a confused look. Fred opened her mouth again, but Gunn interrupted her. "Look, the bottom line is that I love you, ok? I don't want to have to wonder about what my life's going to be without you. That world's a scary thing. I need a Fred in my life. Not just any Fred. I mean, Fred Flinstone's just not going to cut it. I need the only Winnifred Burkle. So what do you say?"

"What about my parents?" Fred asked seriously. "I always thought that I'd be getting married back in Texas. My dad would give me away, and my mom would be crying." She sighed. "Of course, I also thought I would be marrying Ralph Giler, but that didn't work out either."

"So what do you say?" Gunn asked again.

"Yes," Fred said happily as she threw her arms around Gunn. "Yes, I'll marry you here in Vegas."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Do you mean it?" Gunn asked. As Fred nodded, he picked her up into his arms and swung her around once. "Oh, I love you," he said as he placed her back down on the ground and rushed towards the hotel. "Come on, we have to tell everyone."

Fred smiled as she joined Gunn. Their hands joined together as they calmly but quickly walked inside the hotel. How could they be calm when this was perhaps the biggest decision of their entire lives? She did not know, but they were able to make it to the check-in desk without squealing in excitement. Once they reached the desk, they walked over to Angel and Lorne.

"We've got the rooms," Lorne stated. "And there's a seabreeze in the bar with my name on it."

Gunn shook his head. "Change of plans," he announced proudly.

"What?" Lorne asked. "Don't tell me you already got us kicked out of here. These rooms are non-refundable."

Fred chuckled. "It's not that," she assured her demon friend. "It's just that Charles asked me to marry him, and I said yes," she admitted with a wide smile on his face.

Lorne's mouth dropped open. "Well I'll be damned!" he exclaimed as he hugged the two of them. "Congratulations," he said. "This definitely is a nice change of plans."

"Wait," Angel interrupted. "You're doing this here? Now?"

Gunn shook his head. "Not in this hotel, but there has got to be a wedding chapel around here somewhere. It's Vegas after all."

The clerk behind the check-in desk could not help but overhearing. "Down the street on your left," he told the four friends.

Fred and Gunn looked at each other. This was for real. They were getting married. The excitement could not be contained any longer. "Come on," Fred exclaimed as she leapt up into Gunn's waiting arms.

The Little White Chapel. It was exactly where the clerk had said it would be. With the signs outside of it, no one could miss it. Angel parked the car and exited. Lorne followed him, and Fred and Gunn crawled out behind him.

"You sure about this, baby?" Gunn asked as he grasped Fred's hand.

Fred nodded. "Positive," she said. "I want to marry you, Charles. I want to marry you right now."

Gunn smiled as he kissed her. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked as the couple walked inside.


End file.
